The present invention relates to cemetery lowering devices and, more particularly, to a platform for a cemetery lowering device. Cemeteries use wood planking to set up a burial site. The planking is set up so the lowering device can sit on top of the already dug grave. The planking usually consists of ten to twelve boards covered with artificial greens. The lowering device sits on the wood planking made up of several different size wood boards. The boards are very un-even and un-safe to stand on when placing the casket on top of the lowering device. When people step up to place a flower on the casket at the end of a funeral service, they usually trip due to the height of the platform and the creases in the artificial green grass that the boards are covered with. When a grave is dug in inclement weather, the vault usually fills up with water, snow or mud and the cemetery employees will have to pump out the grave and vault the next day since they are usually pre-dug at least a day in advance before the burial of the casket and remains.